


Catch Your Breath

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [65]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angry McCoy, Drabble, Kissing, Long Kiss, M/M, Sneaky Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Jim and Spock have just saved the day by the skin of their teeth. McCoy is furious.





	Catch Your Breath

“You!”

McCoy’s voice cut through the burble of admirers who’d witnessed their heroics. Then the man himself pushed his way through.

“You!” he repeated, his voice taught with tension even as he swung a slap aimed at Spock’s cheek.

Without evincing any surprise, the Vulcan caught the hand and tugged him closer. McCoy drew in a sharp breath before his mouth was covered by Spock’s own.

Kirk watched as the tension melted from McCoy’s frame. Let them have a moment.

As the minutes ticked by, Kirk lost patience.

“Dammit, you may not need to breathe Spock but McCoy certainly does!”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110289) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady)




End file.
